


至死不渝的敌人

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 中世纪风脑洞
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	至死不渝的敌人

哈德斯带着自己的人马，从偏远的封地回到京城，夺过本该属于兄长的王冠。有三个人从他还是不被看好的王子时就跟随他，陪他和他的父母斗、和他的兄弟斗、和前朝的势力斗、和墨守成规的教会斗。这三个人是拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯，本来也是出身高贵的世家子弟，现在更有无人能及的威望和地位。

登基之后哈德斯不再十分信任他们，所以皇宫卫队长是他自己族内的亲信达拿都斯，大主教则是达拿都斯的哥哥修普诺斯。修普诺斯还在国外游学，就被他叫回来，所以与这三股势力中的任何一个都没有联系。哈德斯的皇后，也是从另一强国迎娶的公主。

拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯三人中，拉达曼迪斯在军队的势力最为稳固，他本人也有赫赫战功。米诺斯则与法庭、教会有联系，而且宗教法庭的大法官路尼是他的远房弟弟。艾亚哥斯的家族向来富有且人丁兴旺，他凭借家族积累的关系，与其他世家关系密切。

他们都怕另外两人挤掉自己，也怕哈德斯利用他们之间的不合各个击破。所以三人时常暗斗，但明面上还是好友。米诺斯甚至娶了拉达曼迪斯的一个姐姐以示友好。艾亚哥斯则在自己族内的旁支找了一个算是门当户对的淑女。

卫队长达拿都斯尚未婚娶，三人都希望他能迎娶自己的姐妹。

哈德斯为抵抗越来越嚣张的北方海盗兴建海军。拉达曼迪斯推荐了不少自己手下的军官。而米诺斯则建议陆军不宜再插手海军事务，应该选拔学识渊博的大学教师，至少也得是经严格选拔的学生（当时教会强大，宗教法庭严酷，垄断教育）。艾亚哥斯声明愿意出资兴办海军学堂。

民众对宗教法庭怨声载道，各地逐渐出现自发的反抗。拉达曼迪斯表示应该加强地方军队力量以巩固教廷威严。米诺斯则认为路尼自己能够处理，非常感谢拉达曼迪斯的热心。艾亚哥斯认为该适当放松些，毕竟民间的娱乐活动他也觉得十分有趣。

达拿都斯并没对任何势力表现出偏好，一直单身。

海军军官确实是从陆军中选拔，但必须先在皇宫卫队里“实习”一番才可上任。至于海军学堂，既然艾亚哥斯乐意出钱，再好不过。

在路尼一手遮天的宗教法庭，修普诺斯分到了可观的一部分裁判权。

渐渐地他们的儿女长大了。

达拿都斯风流成性，声名在外，但三人对他与自己的女儿们的来往睁一眼闭一眼。

拉达曼迪斯有两儿两女。在生最小的女儿时，他的妻子去世了。作为他的好友，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯前来吊唁，并表现了诚挚的哀悼。艾亚哥斯也以同情孤女为借口，将这个女孩带回自己家中，让她和自己未满月的长子一起长大，并敲定了两个孩子的婚约。

为了家族世代卫国的传统，拉达曼迪斯让两个儿子都从军——次子进了陆军骑兵团，长子进了海军学堂（本来拉达曼迪斯打算让他留在皇宫卫队）。他的另一个女儿嫁给米诺斯的儿子。

米诺斯有一儿两女。其中一个女儿出了一件为宗教法庭不容的丑事。很快，她因狩猎会上意外从马背摔下，抱病离开社交圈，后来进了修道院。米诺斯的妻子因为女儿的丑事大受打击，很快郁郁而终。她的葬礼冷清得很。米诺斯其他儿女的婚事也受到影响。不是没人觊觎他家的权力、地位和财富，可是大家都怕闲话。直到拉达曼迪斯家与他家的联姻才终于打破社交圈的坚冰。

艾亚哥斯的子女众多，但只有一个儿子活到成人（幸好是与拉达曼迪斯的女儿订婚的那个）。他长得更像母亲，被宗教法庭质疑继承权。只有拉达曼迪斯开口，坚持自己女婿留着艾亚哥斯高贵的血，这件事才不了了之。

拉达曼迪斯的长子在军队里闹出同性恋丑闻，要被绞死。拉达曼迪斯拿自己以前给米诺斯的帮助做筹码，又亲自上门恳求米诺斯为他说情，终于把绞刑改为流放。虽然这个孩子终究病死在流放的路上。拉达曼迪斯认为这个孩子从来都是卓越的军官，不可能因为一点小病就病死。但他没有证据，也没有“合理的”怀疑（怀疑倒是多得很）。

米诺斯的继承人资质平庸，好在没有进了修道院的姐妹感情暴烈性格倔强（米诺斯私下说过这种臭脾气肯定来自拉达曼迪斯家），从没做出有辱家声的事情。米诺斯很不乐意地选了他。其实他更想让另一个女儿当继承人，米诺斯自信能够摆平所有阻力，但决定是否除掉这个儿子的时候，真的下不去手。

艾亚哥斯的儿子生性更像诗人，不堪承担整个家族的重压。艾亚哥斯曾以他精神脆弱为借口，从旁支过继了一个男孩做继承人。艾亚哥斯在这个孩子成年后，为给他名分与继承权被拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯好一顿刁难。哈德斯出面才让堵住两人的嘴。

他们的儿女长大了，他们就老了。

达拿都斯终生未婚，始终在花丛间来去。现在不能再担任卫队长，就独自隐居到自己的封地。修普诺斯还身在教廷中，但也逐渐退居幕后。因为他自己（也是达拿都斯的）的家族没有继承人，便亲自从旁支里挑选了一个。他也在远离都城的地方为他的兄弟挑选了养老之所。

哈德斯挑选了一个王子作为王储，为保险，将其他人都分送到他们各自的封地。他也垂垂老矣，王储逐渐参与执政与各种活动。

这时殖民地爆发叛乱，艾亚哥斯竟然申请亲自带兵平反。哈德斯竟然允许了。

艾亚哥斯最后确实打胜了仗，但他本人病故在凯旋途中。他在战场博得的、即使对他的家族来说也颇为可观的头衔与荣誉都传给继承人，拉达曼迪斯提出继承人应该是名义上、实质上的长子，而米诺斯则力主应该尊重死者的遗愿。哈德斯同同意后者。

在艾亚哥斯的葬礼上，拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯发现和他们斗了大半辈子的艾亚哥斯，头发已经白了多半。米诺斯头一次，在一场葬礼上想到了流泪的可能。他环视大厅，目力之所及都是陌生的年轻面孔，其中有些人他连名字都没听过，唯有野心勃勃的眼神是熟悉的。他觉出拉达曼迪斯在审视他，习惯性地审视回去。这样便与拉达曼迪斯交换了一个心照不宣的眼神：在这里我只认得你了。

葬礼后，修普诺斯也因年老体弱，辞去所有职务回到封地。他的封地本来就在京郊，但哈德斯建议他们兄弟都没有子嗣应该相依为命，便让他与达拿都斯迁到一处。

拉达曼迪斯早年征战留下的伤随着一场风寒复发。这一次病来如山倒，拉达曼迪斯恐怕撑不过去了。在他临终前，是年轻的、陌生的新主教为他行的终敷礼。病床前围绕着他的子孙、亲信、“好友”。拉达曼迪斯已经说不出话了，他向人群伸出手，他的次子——即唯一的继承人——不明就里地向前走去，拉达曼迪斯却挥手让他让开。他正犹豫着，米诺斯推开他，握住拉达曼迪斯的手。

他们最后一次握手比以往哪一次都来得草率：两人的手都遍布着老年斑和皱纹，也都不由自主地颤抖。

拉达曼迪斯的手无力地滑落。他死了。

拉达曼迪斯的葬礼之后，米诺斯意识到他是哈德斯庭中资格最老，权势最广大的人。他不再有对手。

也不用争斗了。

想到这一层，他没有呼叫男仆，自己艰难地穿上全套大礼服。还把作为教会大半权力的实际控制者所必须的圣经，从床头柜上拿走，扔到床底下。

第二天，米诺斯的贴身男仆发现他躺在床上，去世得非常体面。

不久哈德斯和皇后突然死亡。一个远在边境的王子以快得蹊跷的速度，带着自己的人马来到京城，从兄长手中夺来王冠。

完


End file.
